


What’s in a Name?

by anonymouse_fiction



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: As much as Link would like to think where you come from doesn’t matter, it would seem several denizens of Castle Town think otherwise. It’s a good thing there are more that prove him right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to the 5th work in the "Home Is Where the Heart Is" series! I want to forewarn you, this fic does get emotionally heavy. As you all know, I have no qualms with exploring the elitism that is found in Castle Town, and I wanted to touch more on Link's experiences with it and how it influences the lives of others. Everything turns out alright, so no worries! Thank you all for reading this far; I really appreciate it!
> 
> And please, feel free to leave comments, but do keep them respectful to everyone involved. I want to know what you all think!

“Alright, men! That’s it for the day; good work!” Link shouted to his troops.

            Link took off his cap and wiped the sweat from his brow, glad to see them making so much progress. His particular platoons might be taking a little longer than some of the older captains might have liked, but as far as he was concerned, they were more diverse than theirs. While their soldiers were proficient at following orders and fighting with spears, Link’s soldiers had thus far learned to fight with a spear and bow (the skill they were working currently), in addition to proper use of topographical maps, battle strategy, first aid, and ‘out of the box’ thinking. Zelda had asked him to refer to it as ‘critical thinking’, but Link felt it was best to call it what it was. 

            Allowing his soldiers develop their own senses of leadership and command within their platoons was frowned upon by the old guard, Link still had the physical proof of his platoons outperforming the others by leaps and bounds. Sure, there was some head-butting among groups and with him, but his troops knew when to back down and listen to reason or follow direct orders. If anything, the ability to think on their feet is what would make or break them on the battlefield, especially if their captain fell.

‘Honestly, you’d think those old geezers would realize if you always do what you’ve always done, you’ll always get what you’ve always gotten.’ Link thought as he helped his troops pick up their equipment and clear the training yard.

            As the last of the trainees trickled out of the yard, Link looked around and gave a pleased grin. Everything was as it should be, which was more than he could say for when other troops used the grounds. Link often felt like the captains that trained before him would leave a mess on purpose for his troops to clean up. But it was just petty politics, as Zelda liked to say. Link gave the grounds one last look-over for any stray arrows before leaving to report to Zelda for the week.

            Link walked back up the path to the Castle, chuckling when he saw one of his men trying to explain the right way to draw a bow to one of the other captain’s soldiers. If the look of utter confusion on his face was any indication, his captain hadn’t even entertained the thought of teaching them how. Link just continued on his way, knowing he’d probably hear about it later from one of the captains; they just hated it when their platoons ‘got ideas’ from his.

            As he made his way into the hallway leading to Zelda’s throne room, he noticed a group of captains talking amongst themselves. He was about to simply walk by, but the mention of his name caught his attention. He ducked behind one of the decorative suits of armor that lined the halls not far from them. He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but it seemed to be the only way he could hear an unbiased opinion from Hyrule’s upper echelon.

           He didn’t recognize two of them, but they had the same short haircut and standard issue armor all the other captains wore. The one on the left had black hair and green eyes and was just as tall as the suit of armor he stood by. He was also thinner than Link would expect a soldier to be. The one on the right had auburn hair and green eyes, and his armor was made to accommodate his short stature and… portly size.

           Link recognized the one in the center as the man Ashei had befriended at the festival a few weeks ago. He and Argus had become fast friends thanks to their troops training with each other every week or so. From their discussions, it was pretty obvious to Link that he and Ashei were becoming close rapidly, but that was no surprise to him; the pair were more alike than either of them cared to admit… right down to being easily flustered at the slightest bit of praise or the mention of them having strong feelings for each other. Link could understand that, but it was still frustrating to watch them dance around each other when he knew for a fact they liked each other… especially when they’d both told him so but sworn him to secrecy.

“I still can’t believe the nerve that upstart farm boy has! Bows?! That should be left to the castle wall defense; not infantrymen, for Nayru’s sake.” The one on the left complained, arms crossed. His voice was reedy, as though just that outburst had winded him.

“And I’ll never understand why he requests blocks of time at set intervals every day throughout the week. Doesn’t it make more sense to train intensively for a solid few days and leave it at that?” The one on the right added in a paunchy tone.

“Exactly, Roman! His techniques make no sense!” the one on the left said.

“Because he _has_ no technique, Bardroy. If we’re lucky, we’ll have a new troop type dedicated to herding our enemies!” Roman replied, making both of the bust out laughing.

“And are you two dunderheads forgetting that ‘upstart farm boy’ is the Legendary Hero reincarnate?” Argus asked, eyes narrowed.

“Argus, hero or not, he’s breaking all sorts of conventions! And every good soldier knows discipline and regulation make a strong, standardized army.” Bardroy countered.

“Along with making them predictable and easy to beat. Besides, didn’t you break convention by training dedicated wall defense groups that specialize in bows?” Argus asked, making Bardroy stutter while trying to think of a comeback. Roman snickered as his friend tried to think.

“And Roman, I do believe your training schedule is the reason you and the rest of the canon units are using cauldrons for breastplates.” Argus added, knocking his fist against the armor covering Roman’s prominent stomach. Bardroy couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at that.

“Have you two forgotten our Queen’s goal? She wishes to have infantrymen that can handle a range of situations and adapt at will, as a soldier should. Hell, your units failed their first basic training exams, and you two designed the tests! And among the infantrymen, only mine and a few other troops passed the Queen’s test while Link’s troops excelled.” Argus further chided them, making them both look down and away from him.

“B-but that’s only because the Queen favors him!” Roman whined, crossing his arms with an indignant huff.

“No, it’s not. His troops receive the same guidelines and treatment as the others; it’s the training style that’s different. Link saw the guidelines and decided to diversify, rather than do the same thing all the other captains do. I took the hint, but my training wasn’t as good as it could have been. After seeing the results, her highness is considering implementing Link’s training regime for all infantrymen once the final tests are performed.” Argus replied, refuting that argument easily.

“Still doesn’t change the fact he’s really just a nobody hick from Ordona.” Bardroy muttered, making Argus glare at both of them.

“Am I really hearing this? You two are admonishing a fine warrior and teacher simply because he isn’t of noble birth? You should be ashamed of yourselves. And if you’re so unhappy with his status, perhaps you should remember his accomplishments as compared to yours. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find some adults to talk to. Keep your childish jealousy to yourselves.” Argus rumbled, clearly unhappy with them.

            Roman and Bardroy both gulped as he turned away, looking to each other as if they’d just survived a natural disaster. Link moved out from his place behind the armor and backtracked, choosing to take the long way to Zelda’s throne room to avoid giving them a piece of his mind. After all, it would seem he didn’t need to create another reason for them to dislike him.

\-----

“… and finally, my platoons have taken well to the bow training. While they’re still a little shaky, they’re starting to master the basics. I expect to finish their bow training and move onto swords by the end of the month.” Link finished, standing at attention before Zelda’s throne.

“I see. And the longbows?”

“Ah, right! As you suggested, longbows were easier than the recurve bows I’d originally started them on. Thanks again for your input, Zelda.”

“That’s Queen Zelda! Mind your manners!” An old scribe shouted from his spot next to Zelda’s throne. The only thing Link ever saw of him was his face, and even that was mostly taken up by his big crooked nose. The rest of him was covered by traditional blue hooded scribe’s robes.

“Morey, that’s enough. I asked Link personally to refer to me as such, as I did with you. Just because you refuse to do so doesn’t mean he has to follow your example.” Zelda said, giving Morey a pointed look. He was quick to hide behind his notebook and avert his gaze from her.

“A-as you wish, your highness…” he muttered, shooting Link a frustrated glare from behind his notebook, beady brown eyes narrowed and old face crinkling with displeasure.

“Now, I wish to-is that really necessary, you two?” Zelda asked with a chuckle when Link stuck his tongue out at Morey, who responded in kind. Both jolted a bit and looked to her with a sheepish grin.

“I wish to speak with Link privately. Morey, if you would kindly leave the room, I would appreciate it.” Zelda said as she looked expectantly at Morey.

            Morey went to object, but a stern expression with an eyebrow cocked questioningly from Zelda shut him up completely. He bowed his head in acquiescence, hood hiding his disgruntled expression from her. He silently closed his notebook and tucked his pencil into the slot to accommodate it, holding the notebook close to his chest. As he walked by Link, he fixed Link with a warning glare, making sure not to break eye contact for as long as he could. It’s too bad he wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking, because he walked right into one of the suits of armor that were on either side of the door. Link snorted and slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Morey stumbled back and ducked his head, quickly leaving the room.

“He means well, doesn’t he?” Link asked as Zelda tried not to laugh at Morey’s gaffe.

“Morey has watched over me since I was a young girl, Link. He might be a bit of a curmudgeon, but he bears no ill will towards you. He’s just very protective of me and gets prickly if he feels I’m not given ‘due respect’ as he calls it.” Zelda said with a soft chuckle.

“Well, tell him he’s gotta watch out for himself, ok? I don’t think he likes running into things!” Link replied with a little laugh of his own.

“I will. Now then… Link, is everything alright?” Zelda asked as she stood from her throne and walked down to him.

“Huh? Yeah, why? Everyone back home is doin’ fine, my platoons are improving, Ashei’s been in a great mood since she started sparring with Argus, Shad’s finally getting the rest he needs after that thesis thing-”

“Link, be serious. Your behavior has been a bit… _off_ as of late. I’m beginning to suspect you’re not telling me something, and I know you have a nasty habit of putting up a brave front.”  Zelda said, cutting him off with a knowing look.

“I’ve got no idea what you-”

“While most may see you with your normal exuberance, once you’re alone you become incredibly quiet. As of late, I’d even consider using the word sullen! If you’re worried about something, please tell me. Or at least tell someone you trust, Link. Even Shad and Ashei have come to talk to me about it; we’re all growing worried about you.” Zelda offered, voice soft with concern. Link’s eyes darted side to side a bit as he thought before he offered her a guilty grin.

“I’m just… realizing some stuff about Castle Town, Zelda. I’m tryin’ not to let what I’ve heard from some folks get to me, but some of the stuff they say cuts a bit deep, y’know? That, and I’m startin’ to think folks just don’t want me around anymore.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“It kinda started with little stuff: snide remarks about me being Ordonian, makin’ fun of my accent, stuff like that. I’ll play it off as a joke, but recently it’s been gettin’ worse. Being ignored by most of the other captains, people outright insulting my intelligence… Hell, I went to the permit and zoning folks here in the castle this morning to see if I could just build a house near Castle Town. They said they’d rather die than give a building permit to a ‘backwater ingrate from Ordona’.” Link finished, crossing his arms with a sigh.

“You can’t possibly be serious!” Zelda gasped, not pleased in the slightest by Link’s confession.

“I wouldn’t lie to ya, Zelda. Between most of the other captains hating my guts and your court and the upper crust not liking the way I am, I’m startin’ to feel like I’m not welcome around here.”

“I’ll have a word with them, then. I-”

“No, you won’t.” Link interrupted, making Zelda’s brows furrow in concern.

“And why not?” She asked softly.

“Because the last thing I need is them thinkin’ I’ve got you in my back pocket! They already feel like I get special treatment as it is. I get that you mean well, Zelda, I really do. But there’s just some things I’ve gotta handle myself, y’know? Besides, I don’t want anyone thinkin’ bad of ya.” Link answered gently, giving her a smile he hoped would comfort her.

“I at the very least wish to address the blatant bigotry you’ve experienced. I understand that this is due to their upbringing, as times were different when they were growing up, but it does not excuse such a toxic mindset. I will not tolerate such behavior from my court, especially since it could spread to other races. With any luck, I can talk sense into them and make them see how horrible they’re behaving.”

“And if they don’t?” Link asked skeptically.

“I’ll strip them of their right to participate in my court due to unjust biases. We share these sacred lands with many different societies, and we must remember that. Otherwise, we are no better than beasts attacking something we don’t understand.” Zelda replied, voice holding a solemn conviction. Link smirked and put a hand on her shoulder.

“And that’s why I’m glad you’re our queen, Zelda. Besides, I’m a big boy that can take care of himself, so no worries, ok?” Link said, earning him a smile from Zelda.

“And if a single one of those snobs threaten so much as a hair on your head for your ideals, I’ll personally end them, my queen.” A voice Link recognized called from behind them as the doors to the throne room creaked open.

“Argus! There is no nee-”

“Only if me and the Resistance get to help!” Link shot back, making Argus give a hearty laugh. Zelda heaved a sigh.

“Naryu, give me patience…” She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb.

“Because if she gave you strength you’d need a bail bond to go with it?” Link added teasingly, earning him a playful glare Zelda.

“She has a point, though. This is no laughing matter we’re dealing with, and the sooner it’s handled, the better. But I have more urgent news, milady.” Argus said.

“What? Is something the matter?”

“No, more like something wonderful is happening. They are arriving as we speak.” Argus said, a gentle smile spreading onto his lips. Zelda perked up at that news and squeaked in delight.

“Oh, goodness! Why didn’t you just say so?! Morey! I know you’re still trying to eavesdrop from behind those doors, so make yourself useful and begin drawing up pedigrees!” Zelda said in an excited hurry as she darted out of the room, turning and giving a brief bow to the men standing there as she did so.

“What in Faron’s Woods was that about?” Link asked, head cocked with a look of utter confusion on his face. Argus gave a warm chuckle.

“Her highness recently adopted an adult Royal Dane, a rather large breed of dog. She was originally going to adopt a companion for her, but we found she was pregnant.” Argus explained.

“So she basically got one dog and is about to get a pack!” Link laughed, glad to know it wasn’t something bad.

“I said the exact same thing. She still plans to get her a companion, though. Royal Danes are very social creatures and need companionship, lest their health suffer. And Link?” Argus said as he turned to leave.

“Yeah?”

 “Don’t stop what you’re doing because you think it will make the other captains happy. If anything, it might make them realize they’ve been lacking all along. You’re going to make fine soldiers out of the trainees under your command, and with any luck, we can spread your techniques to the other platoons.” Argus said while glancing over his shoulder. Link couldn’t see it, but he could tell he had a smile on his lips from the way the corners of his eyes crinkled.

“Thank you.”

“But you might want to stop that eavesdropping of yours before it becomes a habit. It can get you into quite a bit of trouble.” Argus added as he looked ahead, chuckling when Link made a small noise of disbelief at being caught.

“I’ll keep that in mind. And really, thank you.” Link said.

“You’re welcome. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have puppies that her highness will need help with to attend to.” Argus said as he left the room.

Link hadn’t been expecting such praise from another captain, but at least he knew now that he had someone in the military on his side that wasn’t his own platoons.

\-----

            As Link walked past Purlo’s game tent, heading back to Shad’s apartment for the day, he couldn’t help but grin when he saw the addition to the sign that sat out front. It read ‘Heroes need not apply!!!’, making Link stifle a laugh. He’d hoped to go in and completely destroy whatever new record had been set, but he supposed it was ok.

‘After all, if I kept that up, Purlo would be out of business!’ Link thought with a chuckle.

           Once he’d walked up the road a little farther, he caught the sound of children squabbling. Cocking his head, he walked up the street to see what looked like a pair of boys bullying a little girl. Link looked around to see if their parents were around, but it seemed they weren’t. He frowned a bit and walked up behind the boys, grabbing them by their shirt collars and turning them to face him, surprised to see they both had a matching black eye.

“Oi, is that any way to be treatin’ a lady?” Link asked sternly, looking down to each of them with his hands on his hips. Both looked up at him and shrieked.

“I-It’s the Hero! Run!!” one of the boys shouted as they ran off. Link just cocked an eyebrow at their behavior before turning back to check on the crying little girl.

“Hey, you alright?” Link asked softly, stooping down so that he was on eye level with her.

            What Link was assuming were a pair of short brown braids had been tugged and teased into a mess, and her green dress had been muddied after being shoved in the dirt. Her black sandals were in a similar state, with Link noticing one of the straps broken. Link gently took one of her hands away from her face, revealing bright blue tearstained eyes and a smattering of freckles beneath smears of mud. Once Link’s eyes met hers, she gasped and rubbed at her face with balled up fists to wipe away tears and stood as straight as she could.

“F-fine, sir!” She said, voice wavering a bit. Link cocked an eyebrow at her behavior.

“Oh? Well, that’s good to hear. But I think those tears and your clothes tell a different story.” Link said, making her look down.

“Would you be alright tellin’ me what happened?” Link tried, hoping to get more information before he jumped to conclusions. She bit her lip and look away from Link before looking back up to him.

“Those boys are always bullying me. They say I belong at home learning to sew and not out here playing.” She started, making Link frown.

“I bought a wooden sword with my allowance today, so I could practice. I wanna grow up and be a great swordsman like my dad was! But… when they saw me today, they took my sword and broke it and shoved me in the dirt.” She finished.

“So you were only cryin’ because they broke your sword?” Link asked.

“Yeah. But it’s ok, ‘cause I got ‘em back real good!” she answered, making Link smirk.

“You got that right; you gave those boys some nasty shiners. But they messed up your clothes somethin’ awful while they were at it. Did they hurt you any?” Link asked as he took off his cap and used it to wipe away some of the mud on her face.

“Nope! I’m a tough girl, just like the great Ashei!” She said, flexing her arms and making a tough face. Link chuckled.

“Is that so? Well, I’m glad to hear you’re alright, then. Do you live on this street, um…”

“Lottie! I’m Lottie, Mr. Hero!” Lottie said, giving Link a grin while sticking out her hand. Link smiled and took her hand, shaking it.

“Nice to meet ya, Lottie. But you don’t have to call me Mr. Hero. You can just call me Link. It’s my name, after all.” Link said, making Lottie giggle.

“Ok, Link! But uh, I don’t live on this street. I live down the street from Miss Telma’s bar. The guard that patrols there and the little Goron will play with me, but the guard wasn’t there earlier and Moro was busy helping his dad.”

“Ah, so that’s what you’re doin’ all the way over here, then. Do you want me to walk you home?” Link asked. The little girl nodded before her eyes went wide.

“Oh no! Mommy’s gonna be so mad when she sees this!” Lottie cried as she looked down to her dress. Link shrugged.

“Welp, we can’t take you back to your mom like this, so why don’t we get you cleaned up? I’m sure Telma’s got something we could use.” Link said as he stood up and offered her a hand. Lottie took it and started walking with him.

“So, does that mean we’ll actually go in Miss Telma’s bar? I know her a little bit from when she shops at mommy’s store, but I’ve never been in her shop.” Lottie asked after a short while as they rounded the corner onto the street that would lead them to Telma’s.

“Yup. Telma’s a good friend of mine, and she knows more about fancy dresses and stuff like that than I do.” Link said as they walked by the various shop carts lining the streets.

“Oh, ok. I guess it’s ok, since I got you with me. But won’t you get in trouble?” Lottie asked as she peered up at Link.

“Who, me? Nah, I’m old enough to be in there, so you’re alright!” Link said with a laugh.

“Ok, I trust you then. But don’t blame me if you get in trouble!” Lottie said, making Link chuckle.

“Just how old to you think I am, missy?” Link teased as he reached down and scooped her up so she sat against his waist.

“I dunno, like fifteen?” Lottie asked as they went down the stairs and Link opened the door to the bar.

“Nope! Older. Wanna take another guess?” Link asked as he walked over to the bar and knocked against it a few times to get Telma’s attention. Telma looked over to him and he pointed to Lottie, making her roll her eyes with a chuckle and walk to the backroom.

“Older?! Uh… seventeen?” She tried again as Link pulled out a stool and set her on it. Link shook his head no.

“Huh?! How old are you?” Lottie asked, looking at him in amazement.

“I’m about to turn nineteen the middle of next month!” Link said proudly, making Lottie gasp in surprise.

“You’re old!” She cried, making Link wince.

“Hey, c’mon now…”

“If he’s old, then I’m ancient, squirt. I thought I heard you over here, Link.” Ashei said as she made her way over to the bar. Lottie’s eyes went wide and she jumped off the stool, hiding behind Link’s legs.

“Who’s the kid?” Ashei asked as she peered down to try and get a look at Lottie, who only hid her face in the hem of Link’s tunic and gripped said tunic tight.

“I-I’m Lottie.” Lottie said nervously, glancing around Link’s leg.

“Nice to meet ya, Lottie. I’m Ashei; a friend of Link’s.” Lottie’s eyes went wide as she looked up to Ashei.

“R-really?! _The_ Ashei?”

“Whaddya mean, ‘the Ashei’?”

“You’ve taken on a Redead single handed and came back alive! And, and you fight off whole packs of dinolfos and bulbin troops and bandits, all by yourself! You’re amazing!” Lottie said excitedly, making Ashei blush a bit.

“If you say so, kid. I’m nowhere near as amazing as that one, but hey, I guess it’s nice to hear a little praise every now and again.” Ashei said, jabbing a thumb in Link’s direction when she mentioned him. Ashei looked over Lottie a bit more closely and frowned.

“I’ve got no idea who roughed you up like that, but I hope you got ‘em back good for it!” Ashei said, making Lottie shake her head in agreement.

“Sure did! I fought ‘em off pretty good, but they ganged up on me and broke my training sword.” Lottie said as she finally let go of Link’s tunic and stepped out from behind Link’s legs to look up at Ashei.

“No!”

“Uh-uh! I wanna be a great swordsman like my dad was, but they keep breaking my swords! Doesn’t matter if it’s a stick or a wooden one, they just keep breakin’ them and telling me I should be playing with dolls!” Lottie said angrily, making Ashei’s brows furrow in thought.

“You know being a swordsman is a dangerous job, don’t ya? And that it takes a lot of dedication and practice?” Ashei asked as she got down on eye level with Lottie.

“I know! But my mommy says I should be what I wanna be, and I wanna be like you so I can make mommy and daddy proud! Even when things get tough…” Lottie replied, earning her a grin from Ashei.

“Well, I think you’ll be just fine, then. How about we grab a couple brooms and you show me what you’ve got?” Ashei said, making Lottie’s face light up with a smile.

“Really?! You wanna spar with me?!”

“Why not? I gotta make sure there’s a least one other tough girl in town.” Ashei said as she ruffled Lottie’s already messy brown hair.

“Not before she gets cleaned up!” Telma cut in, coming out from the back room with a towel and water basin.

“Aw, but she’s only gonna get dirty again!” Link argued, making Telma whack him with the towel she had.

“Shush you. Lottie, does your grandma or ma know you’re out playing?” Telma asked as she wetted the towel and had Link pick her up and set her on the bar.

“Nu-uh.” Lottie answered guiltily, making Telma give a tsk of disapproval.

“They’re gonna be right mad at you, then. Especially your grandma, since you went and messed up your clothes!” Telma chided as she wiped her face and arms down with the towel.

“You didn’t send for them, did you?!” Lottie asked, a look of panic taking over.

“No, but I’m sure that soldier out there did.” Telma answered, putting the towel down and taking out the ribbons holding what remained of Lottie’s braids.

“Oh no…” Lottie said quietly, lip beginning to tremble.

“Hey, it’s alright! Folks that love you might get mad when you disappear like that, but it’s only because they love you and don’t want you hurt. My dad would scold me horribly if I went wandering around without him when I was your age.” Ashei said, hoping to comfort Lottie some as Telma finger-combed her hair and put it back into braids. Lottie shook her head no.

“Grandma doesn’t like me playing with swords or saying I wanna be a swordsman. She gets real mad and forces me to stay inside and practice sewing and stuff.” Lottie said quietly. Ashei sighed and shook her head.

“As much as I wish I could say I can help ya, I really can’t, kid. Have you tried telling her how you feel?” Ashei asked.

“Uh-huh. But she still doesn’t like it. She calls mommy a fool, and she thinks you’re not doing what a woman should.” Lottie said, looking up at Ashei.

“Well, that’s just how things were when your grandma was growing up. I’ll tell you what, if your mom says it’s alright for you to become a swordsman, then I’ve got no problem teaching you properly. How old are you?” Ashei asked.

“I just turned seven, Miss Ashei!”

“Then that means you start primary school next year. If you promise to go to school and help your mom out, I’ll train you. It won’t be easy, and I won’t go easy on you. Are you still interested?” Ashei asked again, giving Lottie a serious look. Lottie met her eyes and nodded, earning her a smile from Ashei.

“Well then, we have a deal. We have to talk to your mom to make sure it’s ok, though.” Ashei reminded her as Telma finished up her braids.

“And deal with a grandma.” Telma added, making them both cringe.

“Mommy will be easy, since you want the same stuff she did. Grandma is gonna be-”

“LOTTIE MARIE!”

            Everyone at the bar immediately looked over to the shrill voice that had just rung out from the doorway. A short, thin old woman dressed in a long mauve long-sleeved dress and sunhat to match stood in the doorway, glaring at the group surrounding her grandchild. She stood tall and closed the door behind her before walking to them, low black heels clacking against the stone floor of the bar. There wasn’t a hint of amusement on her wrinkled face nor in her sharp blue eyes as she looked over Lottie.

“What have I told you about playing with the rabble?! You’ve gone and ruined yet another fine dress and pair of shoes, and you’re absolutely filthy!” the woman said, her high voice holding a tone of contempt.

“But I was having fun until those boys tried to hurt me!” Lottie argued.

“Oh, the Morris twins again? I’ll be having a word with their mother, then. But still, dear. You should be inside, playing with your dolls like a good little girl.” The woman sighed, going to brush Lottie’s bangs away from her face before Lottie pulled away from her.

“I don’t like dolls. I like swords!”

“This again?! How many times must I tell you, only spinsters and freakish woman use swords!”

“Hey!” Ashei butted in, clearly offended. The woman glanced over her and turned up her nose.

“I rest my case.”

“Why you-”

“No, Miss Ashei! Grandma might be mean but if you make her mad I’ll never get to learn from you!” Lottie pleaded, looking to Ashei hopefully. Ashei gritted her teeth and looked away.

“Lady, you’ve got a great granddaughter there. It might do you good to listen to what she and her mother both want instead of trying to force her to be something she’s not.” Ashei said as calmly as she could.

“My name is not just ‘lady’; it is Lady Arcross. And if you have any wits about you, you’ll leave my granddaughter be.  Honestly, her father’s foolhardiness is what cost him his life. I needn’t you putting these preposterous ideas in her head so she follows in his steps.”

“It’s not daddy’s fault he died doing what he loved!” Lottie countered.

“Even still, you are under my charge in your father’s stead! And you will do as I tell you for your own good!” Lady Arcross said sharply as she gave Lottie a stern glare.

“Lady Arcross, you were worried about her, and I get that. Why don’t we try and just calm do-”

Link didn’t get a chance to finish, as she had stuck him with an open palm across his cheek. Ashei was quick to scoop Lottie up before Lady Arcross had the chance to try the same on her for being disobedient.

“I suspected as much; you’re Ordonian scum! I can tell just by that ridiculous drawl you have. It would certainly explain why you spirited my granddaughter away to a bar of all places! Only a fool would do that! ‘Calm down’; you have some nerve saying that, since you put her in a dangerous position! This is no place for a respectable lady to be!” Lady Arcross growled, glaring at Link as he raised a hand to the spot she’d slapped him.

“Well, I guess that makes perfect sense as to why you’re here, you callous old hag!” Telma shouted, bowing up at her for hurting Link.

“I _beg_ your pardon?!”

“You heard me! You keep it up and I’m calling in a patrol soldier to deal with you!”

“Oh, will you now? I’d very well like to see you try, you common wench!” Lady Arcross shot back at Telma.

“Mother, is that you? Oh Goddesses there you are, Lottie!” Another woman called in as Lady Arcross and Telma glowered at each other.

            Link glanced up to see a spitting image of Lottie walk in the door. The only difference between them being that she was a woman lacking freckles standing as tall as Telma. If Link had to guess he would say she’d come from work, judging by the fancy white blouse, brown slacks and shoes, and green cropped jacket she wore.

“Mommy! Make grandma stop!” Lottie cried from her spot in Ashei’s arms.

“Mother, what have you done?” The woman asked as she went over to Ashei and gently took Lottie from her arms.

“I’m simply putting the rabble in their place, my dear. Anyways Lydia, why did you come from work so suddenly?” Lady Arcross asked sweetly as she turned to face her daughter, as though nothing had happened.

“Because mother! I know how you get with Lottie. And when a guard came by to tell me where Lottie was and that you were on your way there too, I had a feeling this would happen! Now for the last time, if you try to force my daughter to participate in your high society nonsense when you’re watching her, then you’ll never see her again! Am I clear?!” Lydia barked at Lady Arcross, making her give a soft huff of disbelief.

“So you threaten me time and time again. I’m merely keeping your daughter’s best interests as a woman in mind, and you have no one else to watch her.” Lady Arcross said, giving her daughter a knowing look.

“And you’ve done a fine job of that, seeing as where we are now. I can find someone else, just you watch.”

“Oh? Well, let’s just see how long they last without my monetary assistance.” Lady Arcross replied coldly as she met her daughter’s gaze defiantly.

“I’ll be more than happy to, free of charge.” Ashei cut in, glaring at Lady Arcross.

“W-what was that? Lydia, do you really want some stranger-”

“Shush, mother. Do you mean that?” Lydia asked.

“Knight’s honor, ma’am.” Ashei said with a grin, making Lady Arcross scoff.

“Please, you’re no knight. And you’re no hero, either! Ordonian rabble like you doesn’t deserve to where the Hero’s clothes! It’s an abomination!” Lady Arcross growled, glaring at Ashei and Link.

“Yeah, and so’s your outfit. But that’s really none of my business.” Ashei shot back, making Lottie giggle while her mother tried desperately not to laugh.

“Why, you-”

“Ma’am, that’s enough. Whether you like it or not, we work to protect this land and all those in it, you included. And on top of that, things are changin’. Call me what you want, but the sooner you realize you’re in a rapidly shrinking minority, the better off you’ll be. Now I’m gonna ask you nicely to leave before I call a soldier in here to escort you home.” Link said firmly, meeting her eyes evenly. Lady Arcross held his gaze, eyes searching his for any sign of wavering, but she found none.

“Humph! Fine, have it your way, Lydia. But don’t come crying to me when your foolhardy daughter is found dead in a gutter.” Lady Arcross said, turning up her nose and walking out of the bar, being sure to slam the door on her way out.

“I’m so sorry about what my mother might have done. Is there anything I can do?” Lydia asked, glancing between Ashei, Link, and Telma.

“Well, you could invest in a sturdy wooden training sword for that one. Broom handles will be fine for now, but she’s gonna need a decent training blade as the lessons progress.” Ashei said, making Lottie give a shy smile.

“Mommy, this is Miss Ashei, the swordsman you tell me stories about!” Lottie said excitedly, giggling at her mother’s shocked expression.

“I hope you can forgive me, but I thought you were a legend.” Lydia said, a blush of embarrassment forming on her cheeks. Ashei chuckled.

“I’m no legend yet, lady. But I do work with the Queen doing riskier missions to Snowpeak. Link’s troops might be coming along fine, but it’ll be a while before they’re ready to do what I do.” Ashei said, making Lottie giggle.

“Miss Ashei said she said she’d teach me how to be a swordsman if I kept up with school and helped you when you needed it. Can I? Pretty please? I promise the Morris twins won’t break my sword this time!” Lottie begged, giving her mom a hopeful look.

“That depends on if Miss Ashei has the time to spare, Lottie. She does do important work for Queen Zelda, after all.”

“I’m usually just doing small stuff around Castle Town for some extra cash. Y’know, dealing with bulbins and the like. I’ve usually got more time on my hands than I’d like, and I wouldn’t mind a sparring partner.” Ashei said, giving Lottie a wink.

“See mommy? She’s ok with it!” Lottie said with an excited grin.

“Well, Miss Ashei, if you’ve got no problem watching her while I’m at work so she’s out of trouble, I see no reason why not. I do have a few questions for you, though.” Lydia replied as she set Lottie down.

“Alright. We can discuss specifics later, then.” Ashei said, laughing when Lottie squealed excitedly.

“Thank you! Thank you so much, mommy! I can’t wait to start!” Lottie said, making Ashei smile when she hugged her mother’s leg tight.

“Good, because I’m still alright with grabbing those brooms and doing a little light sparring out in the front of the bar.” Ashei said, making Lottie let go of her mom and bounce up and down excitedly.

“Really?!”

“Well, if Telma’s got a couple of brooms lyin’ around.” Ashei asked as she looked over to Telma sheepishly.

“You’re lucky I do. Now you two be careful, hear me?” Telma said as she ducked under the bar and grabbed a pair of brooms, tossing them to Ashei.

“Miss Telma? Why have you got so many brooms?” Lottie asked as Ashei handed her one.

“Because I have to keep the ruffians in line somehow when my usual troublemakers can’t do it for me, honey!” Telma said with a laugh. Ashei rolled her eyes and offered Lottie her free hand.

“The Resistance doesn’t cause that much trouble.” Ashei said over her shoulder as she led Lottie out the door.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, ma’am. With Ashei around, she’s the safest girl in Hyrule!” Link said with a laugh.

“You’ve just made her the happiest girl alive, you know that? Thank you, really.” Lydia said as she turned to face Link once the door had shut.

“I just took her here to get cleaned up, ma’am. If anything, you should be thanking Ashei. She’s the one that stood up to your mom in the first place.” Link said, making Lydia sigh.

“I apologize for her behavior. She’s stuck in the past and refuses to acknowledge anything that doesn’t meet her ideals.”

“Believe me, I figured that out when she popped me one.”

“She hit you?!”

“More like slapped, but even then it was more of a shock than anything. Didn’t hurt a bit!” Link said, hoping to calm Lydia down.

“Oh, Goddesses. I’m so sorry, I’ll have a word with her and-”

“Don’t worry about it. But if you feel threatened by her, I want you to promise me you’ll take out a restraining order against her. I know it might sound silly, but I don’t want anyone to get hurt or feel unsafe. Especially since this seems like a normal thing for ya’ll.” Link said, making Lydia shake her head.

“We’re lucky to have someone like you training our men, sir. I hope you continue your work, for this land’s sake. I’ll consider it, but mother shouldn’t bother with me for a good while after this. She hates not getting her way.” Lydia said softly, making Link chuckle.

“Think nothing of it, ma’am; just get home safe. Now, I’ve gotta get back to my place so I can get these clothes aired out and clean for tomorrow. I hope you have a good day. You too, Telma!” Link said as he left the bar.

            As he walked out, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw Ashei spar with Lottie. She had stopped her to correct her grip, but Ashei was gentle yet firm. Link shook his head and chuckled, heading up the stairwell to the street above. He made sure to keep his usual cheery expression up, but he still felt almost cold inside at the experiences he’d had that day. Perhaps it was time to take Zelda’s advice after all.

\-----

“Link, is that you? I was beginning to wonder!” Shad said, not turning away from the stove as he stirred their supper.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just been a long day.” Link said tiredly as he entered the kitchen, removing his hat and tossing it on the table.

“Oh? Did someone manage to shoot a wasp nest again?” Shad asked with a chuckle, before he felt Link’s forehead come to rest on his shoulder.

“Link?”

“Just lemme stay like this for a second.” Link muttered.

“I… are you alright?” Shad asked, glancing back to see the crown of Link’s head.

“Not really.”

“Ah, so the mask has finally broken, has it? Well, if you would like to tell me what happened, I’m more than willing to listen.” Shad said, looking back to the pot.

            Shad was growing accustomed to Link’s way of expressing himself. While still not used to it, Shad was beginning to learn that Link’s habit of invading his personal bubble was just another way he communicated when he felt words couldn’t explain things. Each touch or expression often had the same depth as one of Shad’s long winded explanations, and Shad was learning that Link could carry on an entire conversation with simple expressions and gestures alone. He was also still trying to get used to him simply blurting things out when he did feel like talking, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. It didn’t make him worry over Link any less, but it was just one more thing Shad was coming to appreciate about Link.

           With that in mind, he didn’t expect an immediate answer, or even an answer at all. Shad knew better than anyone trying to make Link speak when he didn’t want to was about as pointless as trying to make him pay attention when he was engrossed in his studies. He sighed and removed the pot from the stove, setting it on a potholder he’d set out on the counter earlier. As he went to move away, he felt Link’s arms wrap around his waist and hold him tight. If he didn’t know better, he could swear he felt Link trembling just slightly.

“Link?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just…”

“No, no; it’s alright. Believe me, I’ve had times like this, too.” Shad said softly. A short pause followed and Link let him go, giving Shad the opportunity to turn and look at him.

“When you feel like you’re better off being somewhere else?” Link asked. His voice was still strong, but Shad could tell he was hurting.

“Oh dear. Link, why don’t you have a seat at the table? I’ll drain this and bring over a bowl for you.”

“Nah, I’m good. I’m not all that hungry…” Link murmured as he went over and sat down at his usual spot at the table, shoving his hat aside so he could cross his arms on the table and lay his head on them.

“Come now, Link. You have to at least try some! I actually think I didn’t burn anything this time!” Shad joked, hoping to get a laugh out of Link.

           Shad was met with a half-hearted smirk before Link turned to look out the little window by the table. Thinking it better to leave him be for a moment, Shad drained the country boil and poured its contents onto a platter, glancing over to Link. When the scent of corn cobs, prawn, onion slices, peppers, potato slices, and chopped sausage didn’t get his attention, Shad sighed and took down two bowls and a pair of forks, setting them on the platter before bringing it all over to the table. Link glanced over to the food as it was set down before him and furrowed his brows in frustration when his stomach betrayed him with a growl of hunger.

“I believe your stomach is saying otherwise about your lack of hunger, old boy.” Shad chuckled, glad to see Link sit up properly and use his fork to stab some potatoes, prawn, onion, pepper, and sausage into his bowl.

“Well, that’s just because the food you cooked made it say otherwise.” Link responded, taking a bite of the sausage.

“How is it?” Shad asked as Link chewed and swallowed.

“Not bad; could be a little hotter, though. Toss in another Eldin pepper or two, and I’d call it good.” Link said, offering Shad a grin.

“Another Eldin pepper or two and I won’t be able to eat it!” Shad complained, making Link chuckle a bit before looking down at his bowl.

“I’m starting to think I’m not welcome around here, Shad.” Link said, choosing to pick at the potatoes in his bowl.

“What? Why?”

“Well, the other captains don’t like my ideas, ‘cept for one. I think the whole ‘legendary hero’ novelty is wearing off.” Link reasoned as he blew on a potato before popping it in his mouth.

“Then they’ll just have to get used to it. Besides, it’s not like you’ve caused any trouble! Er, training mishaps aside, of course. Did they ever fix that window?” Shad asked nervously, making Link snort.

“Yeah. But the window maker looked like he wanted to slap me…” Shad sighed at Link’s comment.

“Better him wanting to slap you than strangle you, old boy.” Shad chuckled. Link gave a half-hearted grin before looking down to his bowl again, shuffling his food around a bit.

“I actually did get slapped today.” Link said softly as Shad started to pick what he wanted from the platter.

“What?! By who?” Shad asked in astonishment.

“Some old lady that insisted ‘Ordonian scum’ like me didn’t deserve to wear the Hero’s clothes. And that Ashei didn’t deserve to be a knight and was nuts for being a swordsman. That, and I got turned down by the permit committee for being Ordonian, too. So there goes me building a house around here.” Link said. He failed to see Shad’s face start to go red in anger.

“You can’t possibly be serious!”

“Y’know, Zelda said the sa-whoa Shad, you ok? Maybe we should forget the peppers next time…” Link said worriedly as he caught sight of Shad’s face.

“No, no. The food is perfectly fine. I’m just appalled by what you told me! Who in their right mind would say such things?! And furthermore, the permit committee has no legal grounds to bar you from a permit for simply hailing from Ordona. Of all the preposterous-who did you speak with? I want to give them a piece of my mind!” Shad ranted on, not noticing Link start to grin and hold back a laugh.

“Shad, calm down! Your ears are startin’ to go red, too!” Link tried, failing to hold in his laughter as he spoke.

“How can you possibly be laughing at a time like this?! Link, put your hat back on; we are going to the Castle this instant and-”

“No, I’m alright now. I guess it just hit me all at once today, y’know? I grew up real sheltered from this kind of stuff, so it still makes me upset when it happens to me or someone else. But I’m startin’ to realize it’s only a few kinds people that do it, and that those few people are generally put in their place quick.” Link said, hoping to calm his friend. Shad scoffed.

“It still doesn’t excuse being slapped for simply being Ordonian.”

“Well, the lady got told off real good by her daughter, so I’d call it good. Besides, I’ve had fly bites that hurt more than that slap did.” Link joked, making Shad roll his eyes.

“If you say so, Link. But don’t just let these things slide! Be a bit vindictive for once and tell them how wrong they are!” Shad said, a look of confusion crossing his face when Link shook his head no.

“I can’t do that, Shad. It doesn’t happen all that often, so I just have to learn to cope with it when it does. It might hurt, but even if they’re mean they still deserve to be treated like I’d want to be... so long as they don’t actually hurt me or someone else. Then I might get mad enough to fight back.” Link finished with a shrug.

           Shad opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words, so he simply looked down to his bowl for a moment. Thinking the conversation was over, Link started to dig into his meal, only pausing to peel the prawn to eat them as he continued with his meal. Shad ate for a bit, thinking over Link’s words before he finally looked back to him with a content smile.

“Link, you’re both the luckiest and unluckiest individual alive.” Shad said softly, earning him a sideways glance from Link.

“How’s that work?” Link asked around the corn cob he was working on.

“You’re lucky because you’ve been graced with a courage and kindness like no other. Even in the face of blatant mistreatment and cruelty, you still seek out the good in people.” Shad started, watching Link as he put down the finished cob and looked to him.

“And I’m unlucky because…”

“That same kindness and courage has cursed you to be surrounded by people that don’t deserve you. People will actively seek to take advantage of those traits, or try to break you out of their jealousy of those traits.” Shad finished as Link crossed his arms and looked down in thought.

“Makes sense. But that’s not completely right.” Link said as he looked back up.

“Oh?”

“I get what you’re saying, mostly because it is true. But y’know, it’s kind of hard for those people to do that stuff when I’ve got the folks that really care about me by my side. If anything, it makes it easier for me to know who I really want to be with, y’know?” Link reasoned, earning him a fond smile from Shad.

“I suppose you have a point, old boy. You could say it makes you even luckier, since you’ll always be able to find those special people.” Shad said, glad to see Link’s usual smile beginning to come back.

“Yep! And what’s even better is that I get to live with one, too. And Shad?”

“Yes, old boy?”

“Thanks. I’m sorry I’ve been hiding things from ya. I’m still… getting used to the idea of talkin’ about this kinda stuff, mostly because I don’t wanna feel like a burden. But really, thank you for listening to me. I’ll try not to hide stuff anymore from you guys.”

“I’m certainly glad to hear that. And I’m sorry if I sounded cross earlier, but you really have been worrying all of us.”

“I got it. And what you said wasn’t cross…”  Link said as he stabbed the last piece of sausage out of Shad’s bowl and stuck it in his mouth.

“Hey! I say, if you keep that up I’ll toss you out!” Shad threatened, earning him a laugh from Link.

“Now that was cro-Oi! I was savin’ that!” Link barked at Shad as he did the same with the last prawn in Link’s bowl.

“As Ashei would say: you snooze, you lose.” Shad said as he peeled it, only for Link to lean over, bite it, and quickly snatch it out of Shad’s fingers with his mouth, earning him a noise of shock and disbelief from Shad.

“Now see here, you little mooch!”

            Shad and Link continued this little game before both grew too full to continue. As they washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen together, Link realized he might not have had the best day, but those days didn’t matter much in the grand scheme of things. Not when he had his dear loved ones to return home to and new friends to find every day. So long as he held those he loved dear, he was sure the bad days would be far outnumbered by the good.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering, Zelda plans to keep the puppies unless she finds a better home for them. Yes, all six of them.


End file.
